


Just a little bit of your heart (fools)

by romantragedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Guitars player Remus, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Remus is a badass, Remus sings, Sirius is soft, Softie Sirius, Supportive James, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hot remus, so much pining, talent show, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantragedy/pseuds/romantragedy
Summary: When he comes back for 6th year, Remus needs to find a way to woo Sirius.





	Just a little bit of your heart (fools)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever!  
> I was inspired by Harry Styles performance of “Just a little bit of your heart” in St-Paul.  
> Enjoy.

Just a little bit of your heart (fools)

Sirius Black was gay. Very gay. Extremely gay perhaps. He had come to terms with his sexuality long ago. During fourth year when his encounters with girls felt more like a chore rather than anything else. Back then, he had started to notice how fit some of his fellow gryffindors were. His final stroke was in the locker when he had been thoroughly snogged by fabian prewett, and had had the most impressive boner he ever experienced.  
He had come out to his friends some time later, during the last two weeks of summer vacation, when they were all chilling in james’s house. James had smile, that warm smile of his that he only saved for the people he loved and told him he figured. Peter had laughed and said that thank god now girls will finally give us a shot, but Sirius could see in his eyes that he was truly happy that Sirius had come to term with his sexuality and trusted them enough to have confided in them. Remus had hugged him, whispering that they would always accept him no matter what. Sirius had smiled and blinked rapidly to avoid crying and thanked all the gods above to have put such wonderful people on his path.  
Sirius had always struggled with his emotions and how to express them. He guessed that’s why he had never been in a committed relationship before. But his friends, his friends, they seemed to make him the better version of himself. Especially moony. Moony knew how to talk to Sirius, he knew how to comfort him in the most quiet and sweet way ever. How to make him laugh with uncanny sarcasm and wit whenever he needed it. When sirius received bad letters from home, when he had nightmares, when he was feeling down, Moony knew exactly what to do.  
Maybe that’s why, in fifth year he had started to develop a kinda crush that started to develop itself in more deep feelings.  
But Sirius did not want to acknowledge them, he did not want to acknowledge the feeling of the blood rushing to his cheeks every time Remus made eye contact, he did not want to acknowledge his heart being impossibly fast every time Remus laughed, and he definitely did not want to acknowledge the immense joy he felt whenever he was laying down at night, his back pressed against Remus chest, the werewolf’s arm wrapped around his waist, after a nightmare or a bad day.  
Remus was the marauder with whom Sirius was the most physical, and it seemed that during all fifth year, their physical affection did nothing but increase. Sirius could not quite decide if it was hurting him or filling him with happiness. But he tried really hard to shove his feelings deep inside, somewhere.  
But all his resolutions were thrown in the window when they came back from summer vacation to start their sixth year. Sirius had spent all of his summer at the Potter’s house. He had felt happy and dizzy when he had come to the realization that he had found a new family. Wormtail had joined them one week before going back to hogwarts.  
But apparently Moony’s dad was sick so the werewolf had to stay at home with him during all summer. He had somehow managed to convince the other marauders to not come for the two full moon during then, assuring them that he was going to be fine and dammit prongs it would look to fucking suspicious anyway. They had talked a bit by letter but that was it.  
Sirius had had fun during the vacation, but on the other hand, he really missed his moony. So when he, james and peter hoped on the train, the first thing they did was to search for Remus in their usual compartment. He was nowhere to be found so Sirius just sat there, waiting.  
Remus entered the compartment ten minutes later and holy shit. 

‘What the actual fuck Moony?!’ James’s mouth was agape and his eyes were wide open

‘Did you fucking workout every single day during those two months’ Peter seemed astonished.

Sirius couldn’t get a sound to come out of his throat. He was truly shocked. Remus had always been beautiful in his eyes but this... It seemed that Moony had grown several inches, his chest had broadened, his arms were definitely stronger, his white shirt was a bit transparent and sweet baby jesus are those abs ??. He had had an undercut so his curls were resting on the top of his head in a way that was so fucking hot. Sirius paid attention to his face and

‘HOLY SHIT MOONY IS THAT AN EARRING?’ Sirius couldn’t breathe as he saw Remus smirk and bring his hand to the little black pearl on his ear.

‘Yeah it’s nice to fucking see you too guys.’ and he sat down, legs wide open.

Sirius couldn’t help but notice how Remus jaw was more defined , how his cheekbones were higher. How he seemed so manly now. It was so fucking hot.  
He exchanged looks with Peter and James, and they all starred at remus.

‘Oh my god, guys, i had a lot of times on my hands, so i worked out, i pierced my own ear, i listened to music, i read, i did everything to keep myself busy.’ Remus seemed exasperated with them already ‘hell, i even started playing my guitar again’

They all gasped. Because they all knew how good Remus was with his guitar and why he had stopped playing. Remus rolled his eyes, and opened his book, leaning against the window.  
Sirius was going to faint, he felt it, he couldn’t even imagine this new hot Remus playing the guitar without blushing and feeling aroused.  
They collapsed in silence for a moment before they all started talking all at once asking Remus about his summer and his dad and reciting stories and laughing and everything was almost normal except for sirius heartbeat which was incredibly fast and loud.  
They got to their dorm, and started lightening their first fag of the year.

‘Oh by the way guys, i’m bisexual’ Remus casually said. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

‘Who even are you?’ James responded despite the warm smile spreading on his face. Peter laughed and shrugged muttering about how he might start to consider turning queer himself.  
Sirius shoved the large amount of feelings that had erupted in his chest down and threw himself against Moony’s chest.

‘Welcome to the club moonshine’ he kissed his nose, trying (and probably failing) to keep himself from blushing.

He couldn’t help but notice how hard Remus’s chest had gotten, how his hand seemed bigger, stronger. How his freckles were on display. And how amazingly sexy he looked with his cigarette hanging from his red lips like that.  
This was going to be a hell of a year.

———————————————————

Remus had always known he was bisexual. Since third year, since he had started wanking, his thoughts diving from hard chest to big breasts. He just never felt the need to actually come out to his friends like sirius did on that summer. Not that Remus though that his friends were not going to understand, far from that. He had seen their reaction when Padfoot came out. It was no big deal. It was just that the idea to officially tell them never really struck through him. He didn’t even know why he had told them just now. Maybe seeing sirius, in his tight black shirt looking like the perfect combination between cute and sexy was the main trigger.  
This summer had been weirdly fun, he did not know what happened to his body but he had felt this unbelievable need to work out. Maybe it was the wolf within. He had felt that this summer, his transformations had stopped leaving him weak, and had started to have a contrary effect. Leaving him with strength and adrenaline and he wasn’t going to be the one to complain.  
As he had said to his friends, he had had a lot of time on his hands. His dad being sick and not much to do around, he had done everything to keep himself busy. He surprised himself when he felt the need to pick up his guitar again. He knew too well the reason he had stopped playing. But he couldn’t help it.  
He had also fucked his way in his old town, one night stands pilling up every week. Every time he fucked someone, the only thing that drove him to the edge, was to imagine one familiar silhouette beneath him.  
Sirius Black, at first sight seemed like an intimidating bloke, despite not being very tall, his aristocratic traits made him look so nonchalant. The fact that he was one of the prettiest boy ever, with long, thick black hair, cheekbones and jaw of the gods and the most beautiful set of grey eyes absolutely did not help. But Sirius only seemed that cool to strangers, all the people who knew him knew that Padfoot was just a big cinnamon roll who blushed too easily and had the cutest dimples and smile. Even tho mischief and loudness was a part of him, Sirius was soft in his own way, in his small smiles, in the way his eyes lit up when he was with his friends, and maybe perhaps that’s what made Remus fall.  
Remus loved the way his Padfoot would always laugh to his jokes. He adored the way Sirius would gently swear in french (not to mention how much it turned him on). He loved that he was secretly so kind and smart. He loved how Sirius could be vulnerable with him and only him.  
Remus knew that at least some of his feelings were returned, but he had to be sure. He wanted to woo Sirius, and he needed a plan.  
Their dynamic did not change after Remus revelations and physical changes, if anything, their relationship became stronger. Between James who spent most of the time talking to Evans, trying to build something on the small friendship that had blossomed between them at the beginning of the year, and Peter who was spending more time with his new girlfriend Mary Mcdonnalds, Lily’s friend, Remus and Sirius were alone together most of the time.  
They were comfy.  
Sometimes Remus was reading aloud to Sirius, who was splayed across his chest, head resting on the crook of his neck. Other times, they were talking and smoking, weed for Remus and cigarettes for Sirius. They were at peace, starring into each other’s eyes, smiling softly, laughing, soft david bowie vinyls playing in the background. Both longing in their own way.  
They continued their little dance all through winter. Sirius had started to have the habit to steal Remus’s jumpers. It was always too big and made Sirius look like a small bean, with is red nose, red cheeks and sweater paws. Remus couldn’t lie and say that his heart did not grow three times its size every time he saw Sirius with his jumpers on.  
Full moons passed and his friends also started to notice the new effects it had on him.

‘Mate i’m fucking glad that it leaves you all strong now’ James chuckled one night.

‘He is gonna steal all the ladies... and the lads too, huh Pads?’ Peter laughed 

Remus smiled softly and looked up at Sirius, a shiver running down his spine when he saw that the boy was already watching him, the raven head boy quickly dropped his gaze and blushed. Remus smirked and turned his head to Peter who had started talking about some kind of BDSM shit his girlfriend was into.  
The marauders were really not what they seemed to be. On the outside, people thought that Remus was the shy prefect, smart, bookish, mild-mannered guy, the most reasonable surely. They thought that James was The Coolest guy, captain of the quidditch team and smart and shit. That Sirius was the handsome, attractive, punk rock guy, who was bored of everything and top of his grade without an effort. And that Peter was a prude, a lame tag-along, the boring one.  
When really Remus was a mess made of weed, chocolate and sarcasm, always late and tired, and probably the mastermind behind most of the marauders pranks and it wasn’t that he was shy per say, just very indifferent to people in general. James was really like the mother hen, trying to keep them from their self destruction, he was caring and so cunning it surprised all of them sometimes. Sirius was just a ball of fluffiness, in desperate need of attention, the drama queen of the group and the only times he was ever truly mean all had to do with Snivellus. As for peter, he was everything but a prude, he liked to goof around , and had a really interesting personality. He was surely the one to have the more mature thoughts from time to time.  
And Remus loved his friends so dearly...

———————————————————

Sirius was utterly fucked. He had not meant for anyone to be in the bathroom that morning. He’d just woken up and had been dizzy with sleep. The others were not there and Sirius had just assumed that they were all at breakfast. He was tired so he didn’t hear the water running softly in the bathroom. He just wanted to have a wee goddamnit. Instead he found the most erotical, arousing and incredibly frustrating sight ever. It was Remus, in the shower, the water running over him, on his hair, down to his muscular chest and his amazing arms. Sirius almost gasped. Moony had his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping hard and fast, low moan and growls escaping his plump lips.  
Sirius had not meant to stay there and stare, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, drive his gaze away. Not now, not when Remus looked like a sex god !  
Moony made another sound and Sirius came to his senses. He fled the bathroom and jumped on his bed. His coke felt like a rock. He thought he’d never been this hard and lost in lust before.  
He heard the water stop along with a sight, then Remus’s footsteps.  
He put on a show as if he had just woken up and saw remus was only wearing a towel that hung low on his hips and was still dripping wet. He swallowed hard.

‘Oh sorry Pads, i thought you were already downstairs. Did i wake you?’He said that while walking to his trunk and trying to find his clothes 

‘Nhhnnggg....’ That was the only sound sirius could possibly manage to produce right now.  
He knew he was blushing so hard. he could feel it. Remus scoffed.

‘Jesus Pads. I’m going downstairs, do you want me to wait for you?’ Sirius shooked his head violently and buried his face into the sheets.

Remus snorted and muttered something along the line of sleepy bastard while closing the door.  
Sirius made sure he wasn’t hearing anymore footsteps before turning around in his bed. He reached down to his aching and leaking cock. Thought of those long fingers and this big hard cock and those manly growls invading his mind. Three fast stroke was all it took for sirius to come . He almost past out by the force of his orgasm and was ashamed by how loud he had moaned and by how quick he had come . He blushed and cleaned himself up before heading to the showers.

———————————————————

It had been three weeks. Three fucking weeks that Lily Evans had introduced Sirius to eyeliner. Three long weeks were Remus had had to wank himself raw in the shower every single morning. But he couldn’t help it. Sirius was an adonis and that eyeliner, holy shit did it do things to him.  
He needed to find a plan and quickly. They were all going for winter break in a few days and Remus needed something. Because Sirius and his jaw and his dimples and his silver eyes were actually having effects on his health.

‘Are you even listening to me Re?’ Lily was pouting at him.

‘Sorry, you were saying?’ She sighed and rolled her eyes like she always did when Remus mind was elsewhere

‘We are organizing a talent show Rem, at the end of the year, people will perform. It was Mcgnagall’s idea.’ She sighed again ‘m actually afraid James is going to fucking serenade me or something , it’ll be bloody awful’

Remus snorted knowing damn well, that James Potter was absolutely capable of doing such thing when he couldn’t sing to save his life.  
Then the idea struck through him. The grand gesture. His way to woo Padfoot! 

Finally! Remus closed his eyes. He now had a plan. 

Everyone was going to their respective families for winter break this year. Peter to the Pettigrew’s, Remus to his dad and James and Sirius to the Potter’s.  
He had hugged James who told him they’ll owl some christmas log cake to him and his dad. He had given a quick embrace to Peter, who whispered that he’ll send him some weed and firewhiskey. He had then proceeded to take Sirius in his arms and kiss his forehead. The animagi had hold onto him way longer than necessary but Remus had just smiled and squeezed harder.  
When Sirius finally let go, Remus checked his muggle watch and shit he was going to miss his portkey. Between ‘shit shit shit shit’ and ‘fuck fuck fuck ‘ he hastily grabbed his trunk and ran downstairs shouting a ‘i love you guys, see you’. He went fast, so fast perhaps that he missed the enormous blush that had spread onto Sirius’s cheeks and the way his silver eyes were watching him or the glance that James and Peter exchanged.  
Fortunately, Remus didn’t miss his portkey. He arrived at home safely. And started to put his plan in place.

———————————————————

Christmas at the Potter’s was so good. It was warm and full of Indian dishes, hugs, fluffy pillows and gifts.  
Sirius and James had sent their gifts to their friends in the morning ; a new lighter and some curry for Peter, a new turntable and some log for Remus.  
They had received theirs in the early afternoon, Peter had sent them both some good weed and two bottles of firewhiskey, Remus had sent the new queen album for Sirius and a quidditch book for James.  
Even though Padfoot was having fun at James’s, he missed Moony so much it hurted. He had seen the look James had given him after his emotional hug with him.

‘Do you wanna talk about it’ James asked him with a half smile when they arrived at the Potters

Sirius shook his head and dismissed his feelings which had started to get a bit overwhelming over the past few weeks.  
His was fairly sure that at least some of his feelings were returned but he felt so insecure. He didn’t want to break the bubble of bliss he and Moony were in by bringing heavier emotions in the picture.

When they got back at hogwarts, everyone was talking about The talent show that was gonna happen at the end of the year. The marauders asked Remus if he was going to participate-because yes, Remus, on top of playing guitar like a god also had the voice of angel, it was kind of raspy and jazzy and no one could get enough of Remus singing-he just laughed and shrugged.  
Remus did not like to sing for people, and he did not sing often but when he did, oh merlin, Sirius could wet his pants and was surely not the only one.  
Much to Sirius dismay , Remus had recently begun to be the center of attention of most girls, what with his new assets and all.  
His heart shattered the first time he heard Remus sneak off in the middle of the night with his guitar. Sirius had not slept all night, waiting for the werewolf to come back. He did but only at the aurora and slipped in his bed right away. This happened quite a lot of time in the weeks that followed. Remus also seemed out of it most of the time, distracted. Humming a tune that Sirius had never heard before.  
Sirius wanted to talk to him about it but every time, he chickened out . It almost seemed like Remus was trying to avoid Sirius. Passing most of his time alone in the library or by the lake, a small notebook in hand.  
Sirius was mad. Did Remus had some kind of rendezvous with some girl? or some boy? Was he in love? Did he have some kind of relationship and didn’t trust the marauders enough to tell them? Sirius was hurt, every time he saw Remus look like his mind was somewhere else, he wanted to cry and to scream at him. 

‘Moony you’re such a fool’, Sirius trembling voice whispered one night.

‘What did i do again’ Remus laughed, surely he hadn’t seen the pained look on sirius face. He was to occupied with his dumb notebook.

‘nothing’ Sirius mumbled, shrugging and laying face down on his bed.  
He felt bad. So bad. He missed his moony even when they were in the same room. He wanted to feel Remus’s warm body again. To kiss him, to hug him. But Remus was too occupied. Too occupied by something way more important to him than Sirius assuredly.

The months passed and Sirius was feeling more and more sad because of Moony’s behavior. He felt ashamed of his feelings for his friend and tried to go out with other people instead, not that it helped.  
The famous talent show had arrived and the marauders had somehow convinced James not to do some kind of grand gesture for lily because *jesus, prongs it’ll look bloody ridiculous*  
Moony was nowhere in sight. Sirius did not care. Absolutely not. He was probably with his new girlfriend or boyfriend and it was none of Sirius’s business.  
The performances went on and on, Alice and Franck did a ballet, Dorcas Meadow did some kind of muggle magic and some first years did a choir. Other people performed but Sirius mind was elsewhere and he was ready to go when he heard lily say :

‘And now for our last performance, make some noise for a singer who goes by the name Moony!!’ The marauders eyes shot up as their handsome werewolf friend walked on stage, his blue acoustic guitar in hand. Almost all the girls started to giggle and to blush.

‘Err... hi, my name is Moony and err... i’m here to sing a song that i’ve been working on for the past few months.I’ve written quite a few of them and I hope that this is the one. It is Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart and it is dedicated to one particular person. Hope you like it.’ His eyes settled on Sirius. The raven haired boy was dumbfounded, mouth and eyes wide open. He felt prongs elbow him lightly and blushed extremely hard.  
The werewolf started to play the softest and sweetest melody Sirius had ever heard.

‘ I don’t ever tell you  
How i really feel  
Cause i can’t find the words to  
Say what i mean ‘

His voice was raspy but in a soft way, everyone was astonished by it. Sirius heart clenched. It felt like the world had melted around him.

‘ And nothings ever easy  
that’s what they say  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Is all i want ‘

He was watching sirius so intensely that it was like no one else was in the room. Remus looked like he was pouring all of his emotions in the song and it was beautiful.

‘ I know i’m not your only  
But at least i’m one  
i heard a little love  
is better than none  
But i’ll still be a fool  
Cause baby i’m a fool for you’

He said that with the sweetest smile on his face. It felt like Moony’s eyes were burning through Sirius’s soul with such intensity... At this point the animagi was overwhelmed, he wanted to sob because his Moony was beautiful and his Moony had written a wonderful , heart-shattering song just for him, and his Moony was always going to be the Only one, and Sirius was probably in love.  
Moony finished the song with his guitar and the great hall erupted in a mass clapping and shouting while the curtains dropped.

———————————————————

Remus went backstage and settled his guitar on the small table right next to the door. He had just poured his heart right out to Sirius in front of the whole school. He felt himself shiver. It had been months of preparation for this song to be as perfect as he wanted it to be. He had worked hard and written over a hundred songs until he found the perfect one.  
He hoped that Sirius felt what he was trying to transmit and hoped that the perfection that he was could finally accept the werewolf and his flaws. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was flushed and his hair was slightly wild and damp but he looked good with his unbuttoned shirt and skinny black jeans. He straightened up when he heard the loud bang of the door and opened his arms right in time to catch Sirius who did nothing but throw himself in his arms.

‘Oh moony...’ His voice was trembling slightly as he tightened his arms around Remus’s neck. ‘all those nights... i thought... i thought that...’

‘yeah, i know what you thought’ came Remus muffled voice

Silence fell while they pulled back slightly, just so they could look each other in the eyes, their forehead almost touching. Honey brown met grey and silver melted into gold in a magical explosion.

‘Remus, i- i think that i’m pretty much um very in love with you, so please could you end my torture and kiss me already’ Sirius voice was almost a whisper 

Remus’s smile deepened and his arm tightened around Sirius’s wait pulling him impossibly flush against his torso. He wanted to tease Sirius a bit more but that required more self-control that he could ever have, so he bent down and captured the animagi lips in the softest way he could manage and the way Sirius just melted into the kiss made his heart throb more than ever. He tasted, tongue darting out, it was like fireworks, he felt invincible, at home. He felt all the good things, all the sweet stuff. It was like something had clicked inside him.  
He felt whole.  
Fingers ran through his curls and the kiss became hungrier, more desperate. Sirius gave as much as he took and it was wonderful. Remus lifted him off the ground and onto the small table, which earned him a barely muffled moan. They pulled back, gasping for air.

‘i’ll let you know that, i too, am very fucking much in love with you mister Black.’ Remus smirked

‘You’re such a fool’ Sirius eyes were tinkling, his pupils blown by desire, and his smile was the brightest it had ever been ‘but now? you are my fool’ 

He chuckled before pulling Remus flush against him once again, and biting his bottom lip.

———————————————————

Some time later, they were laying on Remus’ bed completely naked and in a tangle of limbs. Eyes full of heavy tiredness but their hearts racing with heat, excitement, and deep love. As they whispered sweet promises to each other before drifting to sleep, Remus pulled Sirius impossibly closer and murmured :

‘i love you, forever and always, i’d die for you, just know that please’ 

Years later, in his last hysterical chuckle, Sirius would remember those words while staring at cold grey bars, his heart aching and his eyes completely lifeless.  
It was his last thought before he shut down completely.


End file.
